


New family

by Lost_In_Thought



Category: overwatch
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Bonding, Child Abuse, F/M, Foster System, Gabrial Reyes - Freeform, Married chracters, OC, Pre Reaper, The author is shit with Tags, bratty child, foster child, pre fall, soft gabe, x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Thought/pseuds/Lost_In_Thought
Summary: Gabe and his wife bump into a troubled child who tries to steal from them, there is more to this that just a simple their the Gabe knows it, the bruises on her prove that much.The story is good, I’m just bad with summarising.





	1. Something off.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am just getting back to this after a while, I was just getting out of this fandom when my friend roped me back into it. And then this little idea popped into my head. This dose continental miner child abuse so keep that in mind. There will be more to this series.

This was not a child.   
It was a demon, with brown eyes and black n red hair.   
As far as Gabe was concerned all he had to do was get Back what she had stolen from those people.   
“That stuff doesn’t belong to you kid, why don’t you give it back and we’ll just forget about it” he said.   
“Like hell they will! you High Ballers, are all the same!” she hissed dropping the bag she had stolen and attempting to pry Gabe’s hand from her too thin Wrist.  
“I’m not planning on pressing charges against a kid, listen to us” Emili said stepping forward.   
“Fine, take your shit, just let me go” the girl growled.   
Still trying to get out of the man’s grasp. She still glared at him. He let go of her arm and she fell to the ground quickly picking herself up off the ground and staring at them.  
“Your just gonna let me go? No police, not gonna asked my name? Not gonna yell girl asked looking them both up and down.   
“No why would we, we got our stuff back and you're just a kid?” Emili said staring at the girl before them.  
“I…never mind, I gotta go,” she pulled a gray hoodie over her head and shoving her hands in her pockets before walking away from them.   
Emili watched as the girl walking away, she looked defeated like she had just lost a fight.   
“Emili we need to help that kid” Emili looked shocked to hear that from her husband. He was usually eager to be rid of children than take them in.   
“I agree, hey kid!” The girl turned back to them an arch in her brow.   
“You wanna join us for lunch?” Emili asked motioning for her comeback over.   
“Oh….Kay….” she walked up to them and they lead her to a small café near where they were.   
Gabe and Emili sat there and ordered what they wanted, then they turned to the crimson dark haired girl.   
“What would you like pet?” Emili smiled.   
“Ummm….I’ll just have the...grilled ham and cheese sandwich...please” she looked to her lap uncomfortably.   
“You want anything to drink kid? Like you said we are ‘high ballers’ after all.” Gabe said looking to the kid with a slight smirk.   
“You knew what that meant?” she asked raising an eyebrow, this was the point they noticed there was a faint bruise on her eye.   
“How’d get that bruise? You get in fights at school?” Gabe asked.   
“Yeah, umm...can we not talk about that” she pointed to the bruise.   
“Why’d you care anyway, I stole you girlfriend’s shit, why are you going nice to me?” she asked.   
“You looked half starved, we knew you were only after the money we had and more than likely you wanted to get something to feed yourself, we will not have the death of a small child on our hands kid” Gabe said.   
“Whatever, if i starved to death I won’t be a problem to anyone anymore” she growled.   
“You not a problem to us” Emili smiled kindly.   
“Who the fuck said I meant you fuckers” she growled looking up.  
“Then who did you mean?”   
“My...the foster system” that made gabe and Emili stop and stare.   
“Your a foster kid?” Gabe asked.   
“Yeah...now you know, the system keeps screwing me over, I’m turning thirteen soon, so I doubt I’m getting adopted, no wants a fucked up teenage” she looked down to her hands and arms, pulling at the sleeve.  
“We could” Gabe said without hesitation. Emili choked on her drink a the time.   
The girl’s head snapped up.   
“Don’t fuck with me, that’s not funny” she glared down at the table.  
“I wasn’t trying to be funny, if you so done with this foster home your in we can take you in for a little while, just to help you out” Gabe explained.   
“You don’t even know my name, why the hell would you-your just going too- you’ll just get rid of me” that caught them off guard.   
“You could tell us your name, I want to help you because you have potential, if that person hadn’t said something you would have robbed us blind, and we will do a trial run of how we like having a kid around, and frm the way you talk and act, your getting on my good side” Gabe said with a slight smile. 

“Cassandra”


	2. Saviour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is abuse. 
> 
> No one should be treated as an object for another’s gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, warning! There is abuse in this chapter.

Cassandra was a quiet girl, Gabe noticed, ever since she said her name she hadn’t spoken a word, not even when she was spoken too. They took the liberty of staying at the Cafe for a little while longer, discussing what they were going to do, when a very pale brunette woman came stomping into the place of business.   
“There you are you little shit?” she took one look at Cass and took a hold of ehr wrist hard.   
“You little shit, how dare you run off in the middle of the night!” she yelled at the girl. Raising her hand and bringing it down hard on the twelve year old.   
Gabe could only stare as this woman as he so easily just hit a child.

 

Cassandra stared back at the woman with the death grip around her wrist, she was holding her cheek after she was hit. Her glare faded from her eyes as fear took a hold on the preeteen.   
“Get your ass out here, you’ve bothered these people enough Red” the brunette Spat pulling Cassandra out of the Cafe. 

Gabe was quick to follow as what he just witnessed was not how one was to act with a child. 

“Lady wait!” he called out.   
“What! Oh sorry sir, I apologize for my Foster brat. I got stuck with her. Sorry for whatever harm she caused you” the woman snapped jerking the arm of the girl.

“She wasn’t a bother, but after what i’ve seen I think you should call your social worker,” Gabe said as he looked the scared girl behind the angered woman.   
“If I did that I would stop getting paid”   
Now she wasn’t even hiding why she took the girl in. The money. 

“Your pay comes from and is for coring for the child you take in, from what I have witnessed you don't do either,” Gabe asserted. “I will be reporting you to the police for you actions today and i’m sure if they were to question the girl there they you find this was not the first time you acted in such a manner” he threatened. Knowing he could do much more unless risk the image of Overwatch. 

The woman looked scared. Good. she jerked cassandra ut from behind her and shoved her forward to the man and dropped a card in the ground, stomping on it and grinding it into the dirt.   
“That bitch is your problem now” 

With that she walked off.   
Gabe glared after the woman, before turning his attention to the girl. Picking Up the card.   
“Cassandra?” he asked kneeling down she he could get a better look at her. He moved her hair away from her face and behind her ear. Taking note of the dark purple bruise he saw before was now joined by a vertical cut with drops of blood gathering around it.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, she nodded.  
“I’m fine, I’ve taken worse” that scared him. That honestly scared him.   
“You wanna go to the police?” she shook her head.   
“They didn’t do anything in the past, they won’t do anything now, umm you never told me your name either, or your girlfriends, Liz-she came before you could tell me”   
“I’m Gabriel Reyes, And the woman i’m with is my wife Emili, you wanna go back inside?” he asked.   
She nodded. 

Gabe get up to his feet noticing how the girl had groen an inch, he noticed she was standing up straight now, she had been slouching the duration they had been around her.   
She pulled her hair behind her ears with a small smile gracing her face.   
As they walked back into the cafe, Emili going up to them as they continued their day. 

 

“We’re gonna have to call the number that was in the card.” Gabe said handing it to Emili.   
“I’ll do that now,” Emili walked outside. Dialing the number as ehr heels clicked on the ground. 

 

“This will all work out Cassandra.” he said. 

“Cass, you can call me Cass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I love all the fic with soft Gabe, I really like the dad Gabe and soft Gabe and things like that, and that is how I will write him like that until he becomes Reaper in my universe. 
> 
> That is all.


	3. Weeks later…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks, almost two months, Gabe and Emili come to a realisation that Cass May have to go back into the system. So they decided to sit Cass down and talk with her. How will she take their news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter read end note for the rest. I cried when writing this...hope you enjoy....

It had been a few weeks since everything had been finalised and Cass was Gabe and Emili's foster child. They had taken Cassandra to the home that night showing her around the area and to her room in their apartment.   
Since then they noticed that Cass was holding a sort of miss trust towards them, and they honestly couldn’t blame her. She had been hurt by so many who were intently supposed to care for and love her.   
She had been hurt to much and her trust a forgotten echo in the depths of her heart, with walls built so high. Just so she couldn’t be hurt again. 

She put distance between herself and other people. She would stand near an exit as a way not to feel trapped.   
An escape?   
Emili had taken note of her injuries, a bandaid was still over the cut that been bleeding but the bruise had healed nicely. There was little to no trace of it being there. 

They had put in a lot of thought into what they were going to do next. They knew that if it came down to it Cass would have to be passed onto the next family, they had seen what Cass had gone through in her last home and the were not prepared to let that happen again.   
“It’s been worse” were Cassandra’s words on the matter, that scared the both of them.   
So after a lot of thought and considerations a decision was made. 

They sat Cass down to talk to her about their decision.   
“Cassandra...we need to talk to you” Emili called. Cass come out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch.   
“YEah?” she asked looking up at them. they sat down opposite her, hands clasped in each other’s.   
“Emili and I have been discussing the matter of you staying here.” Gabe explained. Her clam expression fell to one of sadness, then anger.   
“HEre we go...I get it, honestly I do, looking after a teenager is too much, don’t worry, I’ll go pack my stuff, I’m sure the social worker will be here any moment” she said going to get up.   
“No wait, no I think your misunderstanding us Cassandra” Emili interjected taking alight hold of Cass’s hands.   
“The social working is on their way but it’s not to take you away, we also have our lawyer on the way as well” Cass looked to Gabe searching his face for any hint of untruth.   
“Why would they be on the way?” she asked shaking slightly.   
No this isn’t what’s happening. No they wouldn’t actually be thinking of...of…  
“We need him here to write up and finalis the adoption papers.”   
There were tears in the girl’s eyes at this. A single tear slipped from her eyes. 

“Your gonna….you're actually going to….No...your lying...no” Gabe got up from where he was sitting. Wrapping and arm around his wife and soon to be, daughter.   
“We are Cass, we’re adopting you…”   
…  
…  
…

She hugged him. Her walls crumbled down as she wrapped her arms tightly around Gabe and Emili.   
As she sobbed thank you, to them.

She was pat of a real family now, she had place to call home….

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....I gonna say this, I cried when writing this. I love anything where the child who was never part of a family finally finds one. I love the sappy shit.   
> This is the final chapter but I do plan of writing more of Cass in the future, I may even write her in the recall. But I want to here what you have to say about this story. Please I really want to hear what you have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing. Cassandra and Emili are my characters obviously Gabe belongs to Blizzard along with all overwatch chratchers mentioned. And no Emili’s name is not spelt Wrong, it is spelt they way seen. If it bothers you please say in the comments, I will be sure to read all f them. And this was only the first chapter of this story there are three in total.


End file.
